1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laundry washing and drying, and particularly to a clothes drying rack having a fan, water supply, fragrance supply, and heating element connected thereto for the selective dispensing of steam and fragrance to clothing suspended on the rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racks, stands, and similar devices for supporting clothing and the like for indoor drying have been known for a considerable period of time. Such drying racks permit clothing to dry indoors if the weather is not suitable for outdoor drying. While the development of the automatic clothing dryer has greatly reduced the use of such passive drying racks, they still find favor in many areas and can provide various advantages in terms of reduced energy usage and expense.
The conventional clothes drying rack is a passive structure, serving only to suspend clothing and the like to expose as much surface area as practicable in order to maximize air circulation around the clothing for evaporation of water from the clothing. However, clothes drying using such conventional clothes drying rack typically does nothing more than to remove the moisture from the clothing. Clothing suspended from such a rack can be susceptible to wrinkling and absorption of various odors from the indoor environment. While the clothing may be clean after washing and drying upon a conventional rack, a perception may be that the clothing is not clean due to various scents or odors absorbed and any wrinkles formed in the clothing during the drying process.
Accordingly, various modifications of drying racks for clothing have been developed in the past. An example of such is found in Chinese Patent Publication No. 202000165 published on Oct. 5, 2010 to Yu Quanfeng. This document describes a clothes drying rack including a series of interconnected hollow perforated pipes and hangers. Air is blown through the pipes and their hangers to circulate through clothing suspended on the hangers.
Thus, a clothes drying rack addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.